


Cigarette

by KingNightRipper



Series: Addiction [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Cock, Cigarettes, Implied/Referenced Batjokes, M/M, Porn, Smoking, Thick Cock - Freeform, cum, porn site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Summary: We all have habits
Series: Addiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007751
Kudos: 3





	Cigarette

He took a long drag from the cigarette nestled in his fingers. The smoke calmed his racing brain. Leaning back on the brick wall with his legs dangling over the city he took another puff. He blew out a perfect ring of smoke into the cool night air. Watching it disappear he smiled. 

The crooked scars across his face twisted into a grin. He flicked the butt over the ledge. It was cold. He stood with some difficulty and heard his knees crack. He pushed the creaky door to his apartment open. 

The warmth hit him like a truck. He closed the balcony door behind him and made his way over to the couch. He pulled his trenchcoat off and tossed it over the back of an armchair. It was then that he decided a nice hot shower was a good idea. He walked to the bathroom and unbuttoned the fitted vest. He put it gently on the counter before turning his attention to the tie around his neck. 

Once it was in position on the counter he began to unbutton his shirt. He paused to look at the map of scars on his uncovered chest. Each one held a memory. He continued with the buttons and set the shirt on the counter with the other items. Some were kelodial, others were barely healed, there were white and gray ones. It was an unreadable story to the discerning eye. 

He touched a few before moving to his pants. The button and zipper went easily and he let them fall. He stood wearing only purple boxers. He pulled those down too. His flaccid cock hung heavy between his legs. He stared at his naked body in the mirror for a minute before turning on the shower. It was warm quickly and he stepped in letting the hot water glide down his back. It felt glorious. 

He grasped the shampoo up into his hand and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He slid it through his long hair, undoing any tangles he found. He took his time. 

Half an hour later he got out. The water had turned cold. He slowly dried himself. He was careful with his tangle free hair that was tinged green. He hung the wet towel on it’s place on the knob. Leaving the bathroom he walked to the bedroom. In his arms he carried his old clothes. 

He placed his clothes on the end of the bed and turned to the dresser. He pulled out a Linkin Park shirt and a pair of boxers. Shrugging on the t-shirt before yanking up the boxers. He adjusted his cock and balls. 

Walking over to the bed he flopped down with a sigh. His back hurt. He pulled the covers over himself, relishing the feeling of clean fabric. His dark eyes closed but he felt something missing. 

He sat up and remembered what was amiss. He twisted until he could reach his dirty pants. Inside he found a crumpled pack of cigarettes and a scratched lighter. He opened the pack with one finger while fumbling with the lighter in the other hand. 

Once the cigarette was lit he took one long puff letting the smoke fill his lungs. Fuck. 

The burning tip was the only light in the room. He closed his eyes and laid back. Once the stick was done for he stuck it in the ashtray that was in the bedroom specifically for this purpose. 

He laid there thinking about where he would get the money to buy another pack. He could probably rob a bank himself but it would be better if he had henchmen. With that in mind he rolled over and grabbed his computer off the other side of the bed. 

He went to one of the ‘dark’ websites where he often found henchmen for hire. He released a post with a meeting place and a time in the narrows. Within minutes there were over a hundred views and almost 50 likes. He sighed and flicked his finger over to a new tab. He typed in the name of his favorite porn site without a pause. 

His favorite star always wore a plastic Batman mask and a shark-tooth necklace. That man was streaming now. He clicked on the video and watched as the porn-star lazily moved his fingers up and down his thick cock. 

When the man saw his username pop up in the ‘watch-box’ he winked through the mask. Although they had never met up in real life the two men were well acquainted. 

_ Hey J0k3r _

_ Sup’ champ _

_ Any requests _

_ Nah just do your thing _

The man slid his hand over his cock with increased vigor. He watched with great interest. His own cock was filling out in his boxers. He yanked them down and moved the computer down his legs. He spit into his palm and dragged a calloused hand up the sensitive meat. His orgasm hit him quickly and he caught the cum in his hand to avoid making contact with his computer. 

The porn-star orgasmed a few seconds later. He wished he could eat that man’s cum. A weird thought. 

_ Thanks man. Got a good cum outta that one _

_ Yeah ;) I’ll be talking to you later _

He closed the tab and switched back to his dark-web post. There were now 507 views and 200 likes. He smiled quickly and let out a short chuckle. This would be a fun heist. 

…

It was later on in the night. He had slept for about 2 hours. That was better than usual. His back still hurt. He climbed out of bed and checked the time on his clock. 

3:35 AM

Damn his feet were cold. He clambered over to the closet and swung the door open catching his knee by accident. Fuck. 

He pulled down a simple dark green button-up and black trousers. No vest today. He was too fucking tired. He pulled his current shirt over his head and tossed it onto the bed. He discarded his underwear into a pile on the floor. That pile was for stuff he needed to wash but was too lazy to. 

He grabbed a clean set of shorts and made his way into the bathroom. The light burned his eyes so he turned it back off. There he was standing naked in a darkened bathroom. 

Sliding the shirt on in one fall sweep he felt a glimmer of pride that was gone in a second. He tugged the boxers up his legs until they rested comfortably. The pants were last. Once they were around his hips he paused for a second. Did he really want to go out and rob a bank today? Who was he kidding. Of course he did. 

He quickly zipped up and buttoned before walking back out to the living room where his coat was. He pulled it over his shoulders until it sat comfortably. He checked his pockets for another pack and found only knives. Damnit. 

This was going to be fun


End file.
